I Love You With Everything I Have
by In Love With Prongs
Summary: My first fic. Just a Lily and James oneshot of how they got together. Pretty fluffy.. R


**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling no matter how much I wish I was, I do not own these characters even though I wish I did. **

**A/N: This is my first fic. It's a one shot and I'm working on something else now that will be much, much longer. Anyways I hope everyone likes it.**

**Please read and review. No flames please, constrctive critism is always greatly appreciated.**

--

"Like I said yesterday, James, I would snog the Giant Squid before I date you."

The raven haired boy scooped up the shouting girl in one swift movement.

"James Potter, put me down right now! Who do you think you are? What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the lake my dearest Lilykins"

"What for? Let me down!"

You would think this would be a very odd spectacle, one of the best looking boys in the school carrying around the brightest girl of her year around the Hogwarts grounds. However, as it turns out this is and almost daily occurrence.

James paused for a moment, put Lily down, and looked at her rather seriously, "Well, I'm taking you there so you can snog the squid, then you will agree to go out with me". With that he threw her back over his shoulder, only this time she was laughing. She knew he wouldn't really throw her into the lake. The honest truth was that no matter what she said out loud she had really fallen for James and they had become quite close within the past months. She was still nervous, she thought he just wanted her because she always turned him down.

She was playfully punching his back as he reached the bank of the lake.

"Lily Evans snog that squid so you can say yes, and go out with me, then I can marry you, and we can live happily ever after."

With that he threw her in to the lake, something her always threatened to do but never actually went through with it.

She hit the icy water, but she was already in shock. She had never heard James talk like that before. _Marriage? He had thought of marrying her? Was he joking? Is he just saying that to get her to date him? He wouldn't joke like that, would he? He is the biggest joker of the school after all, of course he was joking_ she thought to herself _**NEED AIR!! **_

She surfaced looking as she felt, embarrassed, angry, and foolish for thinking he had actually wanted to be with her.

She didn't even want to fight with him, she just wanted out.

She rushed to the castle, up to the heads dorm. When she was safely in her room she let it out, sobbing.

James ran after her, he didn't understand what was so wrong. He didn't think she would get that angry at him for throwing her in. They had been swimming in the lake hundreds of times.

He reached their dorm, went up to her door and was about to knock when he heard her crying and ranting about him.

Lily was in her room pacing, crying, and venting to herself. She always yelled about him and how annoying and arrogant he was but she never really cried over him, not like this.

"How dare he lead me on like that, pretending he actually wanted to be with me. Then just embarrass me! I'm finally almost ready to tell him I love him, then he goes and does something like this. Of course he hasn't changed, he is the same selfish bullying.."

There was a knock on the door. She composed her self as quick as she could.

"Who is it?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

Still nothing.

James knew if she knew who it was she wouldn't open the door.

She opened the door to reveal James and immediately tried to close it but he was too fast, he put his hand on the door to stop her.

There was silence. Lily was glaring at James expectantly, he was searching for words but he was mesmerized by her at this moment.

She was soaking wet from the lake, her make-up was running, her robes were sticking too her. The only way he could tell she was crying was her eyes, they were soft, emerald green rimmed red and in her eyelashes clung a few stray tears. He still thought she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen but he was shamed for he had done this to her. It was he who had caused her this great grief.

He finally spoke.

"I love you too"

Immediately Lily's guard sprung up, at the same time her heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"I love you, Lily, always have you must know that."

"Well, I loath you."

"Yeah! Now we can be together.."

"No, James, I said loath as in dislike, not love."

His face fell, her heart wrenched. There was a battle going on between her heart and her mouth, it seemed as though her mouth would listen to a word her heart said. _Just tell him you love him, be with him!_

"I know that's not true", he said a little pleading in his voice.

"Yes it is." _Stop saying that. Stop hurting him._

"Then look me in my eyes and say you don't love me. I know you can't." _Ha! He has you there._

She looked into his eyes and noticed that they were not only brown, they were bronze with specks of green. She opened her mouth to say the words that would crush him, but tore her eyes away.

James broke the silence.

I think you are scared.

"Of what James? What could I possibly be scared of?"

"Of loving me and me loving you back."

Lily stood there looking as though she was very interested in her shoes. She didn't know what to say, she was torn. He was right, she was scared, scared of getting hurt and she needed to let him know everything she was doubting. _It's now or never._

"You're right James, I am scared. Just look at your reputation, you hardly stay with any girl for more than three weeks, you get what you want, then you break her heart. I refuse to be one of those girls James. How can I be sure you won't do that to me?"

"Lily, dating those girls was just my way of trying to get over you. I broke up with them because it wasn't fair to them that while I was with them I only thought of you, and what is this about 'get what I want' what do you think happened?"

"That… well you erm… well… you know…"

With an amused expression on his face, in the most innocent voice he could manage

"Why no, Lily, whatever could you be talking about?"

Lily's face reddened with embarrassment and with a small voice barely audible

"You had sex with them.."

"Who told you that?"

"Alyssa Anderson, Jennifer Gatsby, Kiera Fay…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Did you ever think they were lying to you?"

"Well, I can't see why they would"

"Hmm, maybe it's because they knew my feelings for you and knew that, that would make me look like more of a pig in your eyes"

"You didn't set them right did you? You soaked it all up ad though it was something to be proud of."

"Lils I know I shouldn't have let them say it but I had a rep to hold up, as wrong as that sounds. I like that people like me and that helped it. I know, Lily, it was wrong and I'm sorry but you must know I have only ever loved you, and I will always love you. I would never lie to you, believe me when I say I am a virgin."

Lily was in shock. She never thought it was a lie, she never doubted those girls because she was biased to believe he was a pig. _He isn't a pig. He is sweet and wonderful and I want to be with him._

"James"

"Yeah?"

"Go out with me?"

She waited a long moment for him to answer.

He didn't, he was just staring at her. His eyes rather glazed over with a dazed look on his face. He looked as though someone put the immobulus spell on him.

Lily moved to the side to see if his eyes would follow her, they didn't. She waved her hand in his face, nothing.

He blinked and turned his eyes to her again. He reached his hand out and felt her face, shoulders, arms, and hands. He poked her in the stomach, she laughed and grabbed his hand.

"This is a very cruel dream, I have never had one that felt this real."

"James, this is real." She smirked

"I'm not dreaming? You are really asking me out?"

He could have jumped up and down clapping his hands if he wasn't root to the spot.

"Yes, and by the way, I still don't have an answer."

She looked slightly nervous.

He still had her hand in his.

He pulled her close and her breath became hitched, she tried to catch it but couldn't.

He was taking in the sight of her melting in his arms over him, he knew this day had to come.

Their lips were a whisper away.

"Lily, I love you with everything I have, of course I will go out with you."

He brought his head down so their lips could meet.

This was the kiss of two people on love. It was not full of hunger and wanting. It was slow, patient, and passionate.

At this moment they were on top of the world, nothing could touch them.


End file.
